Love's Gamble
by Disneyfan95
Summary: Frank and Joe haven't seen Nancy Drew in years, but a difficult case for Nancy forces her to reach out for help, forcing feelings that have been buried for years to resurface. Frank/Nancy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey all, it's my first time writing a Nancy Drew/Hardy boys story, but I hope that you all will enjoy it! I have a good outline for the story, but I can't promise that all my updates will be regular. This story is set a bit in the future from the books, Frank and Nancy are twenty-six and Joe and Vanessa are twenty-five.**

 **Rated 'T' for language and violence. Potential rating change in later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew.**

* * *

 **Frank's POV**

Walking up to my childhood home always brings back the same feelings of warmth and safety even after living on my own for the last seven years. There's nothing like coming home for a home cooked meal and let's be honest my mother makes the best spaghetti in Bayport. After quickly jogging up the front steps, I opened the door and announced myself to my parents.

"Hey dad," I smiled after seeing my father turn upon the noise I made when opening the door.

"Frank! We weren't expecting you for another half hour!" My dad's bewildered expression accompanying his confused tone.

"I know, but I just couldn't keep staring at those notes. I'll take another look at the case tomorrow when I have more focus," I promised my father. We were in the middle of a rather annoying case, and I just couldn't continue to look at it today, especially with family dinner tonight. Joe, my father, and I started our own detective agency together once Joe and I graduated college. There are few times that I have seen my father prouder than when we bought a small office in downtown Bayport and set up shop. I know he'd never tell mom, but my father always wanted to go into business with us. So almost five years ago, _Hardy & Sons: Detective Agency_ became the newest addition to Bayport.

"Don't worry about it Frank, I know this case has been trying on both of you," he nodded in understanding. "Why don't you go see if your mother needs any help in the kitchen? I'm setting the table now."

"Sure," I started towards the kitchen kicking off my shoes before heading further into the house, "Hi mom," I said as soon as she came into my view.

"Hi honey, how are you?" my mother questioned me as she continued to stir the spaghetti sauce.

"I'm okay, just tired," I walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Is there anything I can do to help? Dad sent me to help."

Mom finally looked up at me, her warm blue eyes crinkled at the sides as she smiled, "Why don't you get a salad together?" she nodded towards the fridge.

"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders and started towards the fridge. Once I opened it, I started grabbing all the supplies needed to make the salad and headed towards the counter to start setting up. "Do you know when Joe and Van are planning on getting here?" I quested my mother as I started the process of cleaning all the lettuce and other veggies needed. I grabbed a knife out of one of the drawers, and began to chop veggies and place them into the bowl that contained the freshly cleaned lettuce.

Her forehead wrinkled for a second as she thought about my question, "They should be here in the next fifteen minutes or so, but you know Joe is never on time for anything. He was lucky that he was on time for his own wedding!" her exasperated tone was laced with humor as she shook her head at her own comment.

I chuckled at her remark. I'll never forget that one of the only times I had ever seen Joe on time for anything was for his wedding. He was a nervous wreck that day, but he was so excited to marry Vanessa. She brought so much joy back into Joe's life, especially after the death of his first girlfriend, Iola. Vanessa was a great match for my brother, she added a calming presence to his ever-present energy. They had married almost two years ago and bought a small two-bedroom house about twenty minutes from my parents'. I've never seen my brother as happy or as content since marrying Van.

"So, are you going to settle down anytime soon?" My mother's hesitate question broke through my thoughts. I looked at her and sighed quietly.

"I don't know. I just haven't met anyone that has sparked any interest. At least not since Callie," I said the last part more to myself than to my mother. My long-time girlfriend and I had broken up almost four years ago. She claimed that she just couldn't live this life anymore, waiting for me to come home every night, not knowing if I was safe or not. She ended up moving from Bayport to Pittsburgh for a job offer, I haven't spoken to her in almost three and a half years. I've been on a couple of dates since our breakup, but never anything serious.

"I know dear, but I know that you have struggled seeing your brother so happy being married," she sighed quietly to me as she turned off the burner that was warming the sauce. She looked at me with such knowing eyes, that I turned my focus back on the salad. Before I was forced to answer her, the door bell rang saving me from a rather uncomfortable conversation. I quickly finished putting the salad together, while shouting at my dad that I would get the door, I needed to make an escape and fast! I deftly dodged my mother's knowing glance and headed towards the door, where I could see the outline of Joe and Vanessa from the glass surrounding the doorframe. I opened the door to see my brother standing with his arm wrapped around his wife's waist. Joe had changed a lot since we were teenagers, well actually we both have. Both of us ended up putting on a few more pounds of muscle in college, more so Joe than me. He always loved weights, while I preferred running. Joe's hair is still as blonde and unruly as ever, but thankfully Vanessa has helped him tame it for the time being. I chose to keep my own brown hair in a short crew cut look. I smiled at the couple as I stepped aside to let them into the house.

"Hey little brother," I teased as Joe walked into the house kicking off his shoes, "Hi Vanessa, looking lovely as ever," I smiled warmly at my sister-in-law and pulled her in for a hug, she giggled softly and returned the hug.

"Okay, that's enough hugging my wife," Joe scowled good-naturedly at us, crossing his arms over his chest. Vanessa grinned and wrapped her arm around one of his crossed ones and he immediately relaxed and pulled her into his embrace and kissed her temple. I rolled my eyes at their display of affection. "What?" Joe exclaimed as he saw my face. "Can't a man be protective of his wife?"

"Of course, you can, but I was just saying hello," I told him leading the way while both Joe and Vanessa followed me to the dinning room. Mom was setting the last of the dinner onto the table making all our mouths water at the sight and smell of fresh spaghetti and meatballs.

"Whatever," Joe mumbled good-naturedly giving me a playful shove to the back of my left shoulder. I sat down at the dinner table beside my brother grinning back at him knowing I had won the playful argument. Mom gave us a look that meant behave, even at twenty-six and twenty-five my mother can still make both of us sit straighter with just a quick glare!

* * *

 **Joe's POV**

Once we sat down for dinner I couldn't help but keep glancing at Vanessa. I love my wife so much, and she was especially beautiful tonight. She was in a deep conversation with my mother about the latest gossip at Bayport General. Van had gotten her Bachelor of Science in Nursing a little over three years ago and was currently an ER nurse at the local hospital. She loved working there, and I think it always makes her feel better that there is something that she can do to help Frank, Dad, or I if we are ever hurt during an investigation. I know being a private investigators' wife has been hard on her, especially when Callie broke things off with Frank because of it. I had never seen my brother so devastated, well except when Nancy Drew walked out of his life. For a while I thought he was going to give it all up for her, but then Frank decided that he couldn't change who he was, or what he was passionate about just to please Callie. Selfishly, I was glad when he chose to stay I don't know what I would do without my brother. I love working with him and my father, all three of us make a great team and it's been a dream of mine since we were teenagers.

"Joe what do you think?" My father's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Sorry Dad, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?" I questioned looking at him.

"I asked if you think we should bring in your mother's famous pie and dig into some dessert," my father's voice was full of humor as he glanced at mom. She gave him a glare, but her eyes softened when he grabbed her hand and gave a quick kiss to her knuckles.

"Of course, I do!" I exclaimed, but I quickly looked at Vanessa, "But, before I go get the pie," I wrapped my arm around Vanessa's shoulders, "we have an announcement." Everyone turned their attention to us. "Uh, well, Van and I just found out that we are going to have a baby," I flushed at the immediate gasp that came from my mother, as she stood up and hugged Vanessa to her as quickly as she could. I stood up as well and Frank came over and gave me a big bear hug.

"Wow Joe, that's really amazing!" Frank beamed at he as pulled away from the hug, "I can't believe that you are going to be a dad!" I laughed at Frank's statement, and honestly, I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not! My dad was then next one to come over, it looked like his eyes were a little misty as he pulled me in for a hug as well.

"Joseph I'm so happy for you," he soon turned his attention to my wife, and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek, "and you, young lady need to make sure my son of mine is taking good care of you." Vanessa blushed under the scrutiny of the family as they continued to congratulate us. I walked closed to her and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into my embrace as our family continued to discuss the excitement of having a new family member in the coming months.

"How far along are you?" My mother directed her attention back on Vanessa.

"I'm only about three months, but the doctor said everything looks good. I have another appointment in two weeks, and hopefully we will figure out the sex of the baby then," my wife continued to gush about the details to my mother. "My due date is in mid-August, so hopefully I'll miss most of the summer before this little one is due," her hand subconsciously drifting over her mid-section. I grinned as I pulled her closer to me and gave her a quick kiss to her lips, I love her and our little baby so much.

* * *

 **Frank's POV**

The thought of dessert has completely lost its appeal as soon as Joe revealed his and Vanessa's exciting news. I just can't believe that they are going to be parents, I mean Van has always been good with kids, and Joe just is a big kid, but I never imagined them having kids yet. That didn't make me any less excited for them, but it does bring a pang of sadness to me, I've always wanted kids and for a long time I thought I wanted them with Callie, but clearly that didn't work out. And honestly, I always saw myself getting married and having kids before Joe. As the excited to the news started to die down and everyone sat down for dessert, as mom brought in her famous apple pie the doorbell rang.

"I'll grab it," I announced as I started towards the door. Opening the door, my jaw dropped at the person standing on my parent's front steps. "Nancy?" I exclaimed, opening the door wider. With my exclamation both my father and brother came to the door. "What are you doing here?" I awkwardly asked. God, she was still so beautiful, but there was a haunted look to her eyes as she looked down from my bewildered expression.

"Uh, hi, listen can I come in for a second? I need your help on a case," she tentatively asked. My father pulled her inside.

"Of course dear, lets go into my office," he quickly and professionally led her into one of the chairs in his study. Once Joe, Dad, Nancy, and I were in the office, my father directed his attention to Nancy. "What's wrong? I know you wouldn't come all the way to Bayport if it wasn't important," he gently prodded her.

She turned her gaze away from us, and I swore I saw a tear drop from her eye, but she wiped at her face before I could get a good look. But, she soon took a deep breath and pushed her emotions to the side and look at all three of us, "I need you to help me find a missing person."

"Who?" I asked.

"My father, Carson Drew."

* * *

 **Author's note: I know it's kinda short for the first chapter, but I wanted to get a feeling for writing these characters for the first time. Let me know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you everyone who reviewed/followed this story! I've fixed a couple of inconsistencies that have been pointed out to me in the last chapter. Thank you all for being patient with me, I haven't written in a long time, so I'm a little rusty!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew.**

* * *

 **Nancy**

The second that Frank Hardy opened that door, I knew coming here was not a good idea, hearing Frank's exclamation of my name along with his shocked expression only reinforced that particular opinion. Thankfully the awkwardness of our uncomfortable silence was broken by the voice of Frank's father, Fenton Hardy, as both he and Joe rounded the corner coming into my view.

"Nancy! What a surprise!" Fenton's voice held both affection as well as a hint confusion. I continued to look back and forth between the three Hardy men, trying to decide how to explain my sudden appearance.

"Uh, hi, listen can I come in for a second? I need your help on a case," I lamely asked. The three confused expressions where enough confirmation to know that my answer was not sufficient.

"Why don't we talk in my study?" Fenton softly asked while simultaneously guiding me into the house. I silently nodded my agreeance and was lead down the hall by the elder Hardy, with the other two following behind. We soon entered a small office, Fenton lead me towards the large desk that was seated towards the back wall of the room. He guided me to one of the chairs that were sitting in front of the desk, once I sat down he leaned against the desk crossing his left leg ankle over his right one, and then his arms over his chest. Joe and Frank moved by Fenton, Joe choosing to sit in the leather chair behind then desk and Frank mimicking the stance of his father on the opposite side of the desk. They then turned their attention to me waiting for an explanation.

I looked that the three men readying myself for a conversation that I did not want to have. I felt my emotions starting to take over, so I turned away for a moment allowing myself to gather my courage and my composure. I took a large breath and started into my explanation, "I need your help in finding a missing person."

"Who?" Frank prodded gently.

"My father, Carson Drew," I looked up from staring at my lap to see the shocked expressions of all three Hardy men. The air had seemed to rush out of Fenton, I know how close my father and Fenton were when they were younger, and I also know that they keep in contact still to this day.

"When was he kidnapped?" Fenton's words broke the silence that had overcome the room after my declaration.

"A little over two weeks now."

"You went to the police, right? Filed a report and everything?" Joe questioned.

"Of course, I did! I'm a detective I know how the process works!" I snapped at him, my patience was at it's end after these last two weeks from hell.

"He wasn't insinuating that you don't," Fenton soothed, "he's just trying to get an idea of what's going on, and how we can best help." Fenton shifted from his position leaning against the desk to kneeling in front of me. He gently took my hand in his and looked directly at me, "I know that you are scared and worried for your father, but you need to give us the most information you can about his disappearance."

Tears instantly filled my eyes, his fatherly touch and words made me miss my dad so much in that moment. I have been working so hard to find him over the last two weeks, I haven't had time to process all that has happened in such a short time, "I'm sorry," I choked out, "I've been so worried for him and I haven't slept in days. I haven't been able to find any leads and I didn't know who else to turn to, and then I was asked by my chief to take a few days off because I'm just a mess at work," I continued to ramble to Fenton, my tears rolling down my cheeks. He gently wrapped me into his arms, and that was all it took. I clung to him as my emotions finally bubbled over. He just held me in his arms as I sobbed.

* * *

 **Fenton**

My heart broke for Nancy, I love that girl as if she were my own daughter. When I saw her tears start to form during her rambling, I knew she needed the comfort of a father more than anything right now. I wrapped my arms around her, allowed her the few minutes she needed to get all her emotions off her chest. As her sobs turned into hiccups I drew back a little from our tight embrace, looking at her in the eyes for the first time. I could see the deep bruising under her eyes, and I made a quick decision.

"Okay Nancy, you need some food and a good night's sleep before we can go any further. Laura has some dinner in the kitchen that she can heat up for you. If feel like talking after that we can discuss your father's case afterwards, but then you are going to sleep for a couple of hours, alright?" I looked at her waiting for a response. She hesitated, unsure what she wanted to do.

Thankfully, Frank interjected before Nancy could refuse, "Why don't Joe and I call up the police station and see what information we can pull from the guys on your father's case. Did you bring anything that we can look through? We can go through any paper work too, while you get some much-needed rest," Frank's voice was filled with such tenderness and concern that it made me look up at him. His eyes were focused directly on Nancy, barley registering that Joe or I were even involved in the conversation. She looked from Frank to me, and then back to Frank.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Good," I smiled warmly at her, "Joe, why don't you go make a plate of food for Nancy and Frank-"

"I'll give River Heights police station a call and see what I can find out. Nancy, do you have files that your father was working on before he disappeared?"

"Yeah, in my car," she rummaged through her purse, and handed her keys over to Frank, "the files are in the back."

When both boys were sent off, I got up and walked behind my desk where I kept a box of tissues stashed in one of the drawers. I pulled out the box and walked back over to Nancy, handing over the tissues. She quirked a small smile at me, wordlessly thanking me as she reached for a couple of tissues to dry off her eyes. We sat in compatible silence as she dried off her eyes and nose.

"I want to apologize," she spoke so softly that I almost missed that she was speaking, "I was rude to Joe earlier and that I just barged into your home unannounced."

"Nancy, look at me," I forced her gaze up to mine, "Joe understands that you are under a lot of stress right now and so do I, so please don't worry about that. You are always welcome in this home, you always have been." She nodded, her eyes once again misty but she dried them before any more tears could fall.

"Thank you, Mr. Hardy. I don't know who else I would have gone to."

"You are very welcome," I smiled at her again. I let out a breath and stood up. "Okay, why don't we go get you some food and then you can get some sleep." She stood up following me out into to the dining room. Joe, Vanessa, and Laura were all sitting at the table, quietly talking. Laura heard our movements and stood up from the table.

"Hello dear, it is so nice to see you," she gathered Nancy in a warm hug. "I have some food set out for you from dinner, is spaghetti okay?" Laura nodded to the spot at the table where a plate of spaghetti and a bowl of salad sat.

"That's perfect Mrs. Hardy," Nancy answered gratefully starting towards the table. Once Nancy sat down, she turned back to look at Laura and I, "thank you, both of you." Her words conveying her thanks for more than just her food.

"Don't you worry dear, you are always welcome here," Laura waved off her thanks and Nancy gave a small smile and turned back to her food. Once she was occupied eating, I tugged Laura with me in towards the living room where we couldn't be overheard.

"Fenton, what is going on? Joe wouldn't tell me," Laura practically hissed at me when were out of earshot of the young adults.

"Laura, Carson went missing a little over two weeks ago. Nancy thinks he was kidnapped. She's distraught, she needs our help," I explained Nancy's situation. I watched my wife's face change from an expression of annoyance to sadness.

"Oh, that poor girl! No wonder she seems so upset. What are we going to do?" Her eyes lit with a determination to help the daughter of such a close friend of ours.

"We," I emphasized the word, while grabbing her wrists and bringing them up to my lips, dropping a quick kiss on them, "are going to take care of Nancy. Frank, Joe, and I are going to figure out what happened to Carson and go from there. Frank is going to get the files that Nancy brought with her and see what we can find on the latest case, if there is one, that Carson was working on before he disappeared, he's also going to give the River Heights police department a call tonight or tomorrow morning to see what he can find out from the detectives on his case."

"What about Nancy? What can I do to help her?" My wife's insistence to help the girl brought a smile to face, and I leaned closer to her and dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

"Just be there for her, she hasn't slept in days and I would bet she could use someone to take care of her right now," I smiled at her again and wrapped my arms around her holding her close.

* * *

 **Frank**

As soon as Nancy gave me her keys, I went out to her car. Opening the trunk of the car, I found a small stack of files in the corner of her small SUV. Grabbing the files, I jogged back up the front steps and back into the house. I walked into the kitchen where I found Nancy eating dinner and Joe and Vanessa talking quietly over a cup of coffee and tea respectively.

"Here Nan I got the files," her old nickname slipping from my lips.

"Thanks Frank," thankfully, she didn't seem fazed by the familiar name, "I've gone through most of these but fresh eyes on it would be much appreciated." She took the files that I held out to her.

"Why don't Joe and I take a look through those tomorrow morning and we will give River Heights police department a call too?"

"Sure, I'd like to get you three caught up on what I currently know, but your dad is right, I'm exhausted and I'd like to couple hours in before we continue to dig into this," Nancy admitted.

"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders. Then, I turned my attention to Joe, "are you and Van going to go home tonight? I'm going to stay here tonight."

"We were just talking about that, I think Van is going to go home tonight. She has work tomorrow morning, so she can have the car. If you don't mind dropping me off at the house tomorrow sometime?"

"Yeah that's no problem. I know dad will want to get an early start on this anyway," I supported.

"Well I think I'll be heading out now, I've got work in the morning and this pregnancy has been making me super tired," Vanessa announced offhandedly.

"Oh congratulations! I had no idea!" Nancy's voice was full of surprise.

"Yeah, we, uh, just announced it tonight actually," Joe admitted rubbing the back of his neck, blushing slightly. Our attention was soon moved from the expecting couple to my parents as they walked into the kitchen joining us.

"Are you headed out?" My mother asked Joe and Vanessa, catching a small part of the conversation.

"Van is, I'm going to stay the night to help out with the case. Van's got working in the morning," Joe explained to our parents.

"Here dear, let me walk you out," mom went to Vanessa intent on leading her to the door, but not before Joe gave Vanessa a chaste kiss murmuring his love to her. Then the two women walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. Once we heard the front door close, Dad looked at Nancy.

"Alright sweetheart, fill us in now that you've had something to eat. Then, you are going to get a few hours of rest. Okay?"

Nancy nodded her understanding to the terms set before her, "Well it started almost two weeks ago when Dad canceled his plans on coming to Chicago. We had plans that he would travel to see me, and get some work done on his latest case he was working on. It's not like him to cancel plans so suddenly, I mean he has in the past, but it's only been for very specific reasons, like a trial moved or something like that. But, this time he was so secretive about it all. So, hoping to surprise my father, I went down to River Heights during the weekend that he was supposed to come up to Chicago. I had already taken off work for that weekend anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. But when I got to the house, I noticed that the front door kicked in. I quickly dialed 911 and grabbed my gun, when I went inside, I found Hannah slumped on the floor in the hallway, unconscious. I had no idea if anyone was still in the house or not. I checked the whole house, but there was no sign of anyone and the weirdest part was that there wasn't anything stolen. That was when I started to put things together, between the break in and dad's strange behavior."

"Was your dad in the house when it was raided?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, at the hospital, once Hannah had regained consciousness, she told me that my dad had been home. She said that the men kicked in the door, and went straight for him, and that's when they knocked her out."

"Did the police find anything?" I interjected.

"Nothing, the men that took my father were professionals. They were in and out. According to Hannah's memory the event didn't last more than two minutes before she was knocked out. No traces of anything. And that's really all I have. Thankfully his case files are always stored in his safe, so I was able to get those, but the files are really the only thing I have to what happened to my father. There was no ransom note, no phone call demanding money or for anyone to be released. Absolutely nothing," Nancy's dejected voice trailed off at the end of her monologue.

My father noticed Nancy's souring mood and intervened, "Alright Nancy, now that you've caught us up, go get some sleep and the boys and I will do some digging into the files. In the morning, we will call the police station and see if we can get their case files sent over to us. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, okay," she nodded, standing up. She grabbed her plate and took it to the kitchen, placing it in the sink. I walked over to her.

"Hey Nan, I'm sorry about your father, but you know we'll do everything we can to help find him, right?" On impulse I reached out my hand to hers, trying to provide some comfort, she hesitated at the contact but then allowed my hand to encompass hers.

"I know Frank, but I'm worried about what we'll find in the end," her voice was filled with anguish and uncertainty. My heart went out to her, and I pulled her into my embrace. She melted into my arms and I wrapped my arms tightly around her, trying to provide as much comfort as I could. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the feeling of her in my arms. But, all too soon, she pushed back from the embrace and put a few feet between the two of us.

"I'm going to go try and get some sleep. Goodnight Frank," she whispered.

"Nancy did you bring any extra clothes?" my mother asked Nancy as she came back into the dining room.

"I did, I'll grab my bag from the car-" Nancy started towards the door.

"No, I'll grab it. Mom can show you to the guest room," I interrupted her, "anyways, I still have your keys." I jingled the keys in my hand and smiled at her.

"Thanks Frank," she smiled back at me and was soon lead by my mother upstairs to the guestroom. I ran outside again and grabbed her bag quickly. I jogged up the stairs to the second floor and knocked the guestroom.

"Here Nan," I handed her the bag and her keys back.

"Thanks," she grabbed the bag and keys from me laying the keys by the nightstand and her bag on the bed. She turned back to the door, where I was still standing.

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left and I think my mom put some towels out for you if you want to shower too," I explained, "and my room is just down the hall on the right too, if you need anything."

Nancy walked over to the door and smiled at me wordlessly thanking me again. "See you tomorrow Frank." I backed away from the door allowing her to shut the door.

"Goodnight Nancy," I whispered to the door after it had shut. I let out a sigh and headed back downstairs. I needed a cup of coffee before I took a look at those notes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know we haven't gotten to far, but I promise it will start to pick up, but I wanted to get the perspective of Nancy before heading into the action :) Let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
